The Storyteller
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: Listen as the Storyteller Tells The Story of Shrek


Shrek is copyrighted 2000 by Dreamworks: SKG.  
  
#########################################################  
  
THE STORYTELLER  
  
BY DR. THINKER  
  
##########################################################  
  
They are five kingdoms on Magic Islands: Ciura, the Kingdom of Wizards; Goosivilla, Home of the Nurse Rhyme Characters; Orugica; The Kingdom of Monsters; Durloc, the Kingdom of Humans, and Furia, Home of Faires, Pixies, and other small magic creatures.  
  
On a road near a beach, a man dress as a bard walked into a small ocean inn. Inside was a group of fantasy creatures. At one table, the Bard saw a girl in a blue apron and white shirt, who was talking to a huge horned- beast with black fur. The Bard smiled, "They must been smiling quiet well after what happen in Durloc. He saw a Middle Eastern Man lying against the bar. He was holding a golden lamp that was shaking like crazy. The Water Keg was opened and a red-haired mermaid smiled at the Bard.  
  
The mermaid stated to the Bard, "I hope you got a good story. The last time, you told us a story. The crew was give new meaning for you for an riffing, I don't mean the Mystery Science Theater 3000 way."  
  
The Bard sly smiled at that remarked. That night the listeners had too much to drink during a very long story and had almost killed him. He left to get new stories from many different people, including other Bards.  
  
"Don't worry, Little Sea Sprite. The story is a new one."  
  
"You had come in the nick of time. My genie had a rough day." Stated the Middle Eastern Man. "He can get to sleep."  
  
"Don't worry, Aladdin. He been sleeping like a baby afterwards." The Bard stated.  
  
"More like a chainsaw", muttered the horn-beast, which got the book throw at him by the girl sitting next to him.  
  
"Beast, be nice!" the girl shouted. The Bard heard a sorry muttered from the beast.  
  
"I hate to do this to you", stated Aladdin, "but I had to or else this show will not get off the ground. Once upon a time…"  
  
"When Durloc had a King and Queen. King was very handsome and the Queen was very beautiful. The King and The Queen were hope for a handsome price or a beautiful girl in which they could mate with another prince or princess. But with in year, they got a girl, but to their horrible surprise. The Princess, named Fiona, was born as a monster".  
  
"What kind of monster?" The Beast asked.  
  
"An Ogress", The Bard replied.  
  
"If that witch turned me into an Ogre, Beauty would have a easy time." The Beast remarked.  
  
The crowd laughed while Beauty hides her face behind a book.  
  
"The King and Queen visited almost all the witches and wizards in Magic Islands to discover what happen. They send knights to talk to the monsters to find out if Ogres were smarter then they thought. One day, a Knight discovered The Magic Mirror. He asked the Magic Mirror, why is that is daughter was born this. The Magic Mirror only had one word: FATE."  
  
"This steamed up the King and Queen. A brilliant Knight named Connie, come up with this cheesy plan for them. Connie had hatched a female dragon named Kimburali, and asked to use skeletons to built a town to keep both the Dragon and the ugly Princess inside. The Magic Mirror watched Connie promised to keep the secret. With the use of Skeletons, it just took a day to near a tower at where King wanting it. Mt. Lavicara. They told their subjects that she was 'such a rare beauty that she stolen away.' What a lie! That wasn't a whopper--it was a humpback whale crossed with a mountain dragon with a bit of elephants on top of it."  
  
This made the fairy creatures at the inn raised their eyebrow. The Genie's head popped out of its lamp's hole.  
  
"Time past. The King, Queen and Connie died. Farquard took over the Kingdom. The Dragon kept on watching the Princess Fiona going from baby, to toddler, and to grade school. Dragon brought books on many different subjects with Florina getting the hand of each one. By the time, she was ten, she successfully fool the dragon thinking she was dead. Dragon's just toss dead humans and monsters in dark forests. Dragon tossed the Princess near bottom of Mt. Lavicara's step side. Once dragon was gone, Fiona took off like a bullet…"  
  
"She may to a good witch's house, where she was to choose to between two spell. Those spells were 'An Happy Ever After' and 'Beauty' potions were the two spells. She picked up the 'Beauty' spell potion and drunk it down until it was jar was empty. She send a few days in the woods, until the Dragon found the sent of magic in air. The Dragon took her back to the tower and thinks were like this until a year ago."  
  
"So what happen?" asked the Little Mermaid.  
  
"Lord Farquard wanted all the fairy creatures out of the Durloc's Kingdom. He was lowest of villains—in more ways then one. He had sent his knights to round as many fantasy creatures as you can name. Snow White and her seven dwarfs. Cinderella, The Big Bad Wolf, and others both good and bad were transported to Farquad's dungeons to wait transport to another location. A knight had given a report about swap-living ogre who saves a talking donkey from them. Farquard almost throw up. Meanwhile the talking donkey harassed Shrek on the Ogre's return to his peacefully swap, which had many the fairy creature that Farquard gotten rid of. Shrek upset and want to get this swap back walked out the talking donkey to head for Farquard house. Shrek arrived as a joust tournament was about to be held to choose the person who would retrieve Fiona for him, because he find the Magic Mirror and the Mirror told him that he's not king, until he marries a Princess. He changed the rules and had his knights at Shrek. Shrek did some WWF moves on the Knights and defeat all Farquad's Knights. Farquard makes a deal with Shrek that he gets his swap back right down to it's slime-cover toadstools and remove all fairy creatures out of it, if Shrek rescues Princess Fiona. Shrek argues and takes the talking donkey with him. Shrek successfully rescues Fiona from the tower, despite the Dragon having crush on the donkey. 'Unpleased' would be lower then when Fiona found out what her rescuer was. She keep them moving expect during nights, thought the donkey thought she was afraid of dark. Robin Hood give a bit of trouble, but Fiona did some shocking movies that made Shrek do a double take. One night, the donkey discover the Princess secret, though the Princess got something from her parents-- the lying routine—clamming a witch cause a spell. They next morning they finally meet Farquard on top of a hill near Durloc. Farquard gives the deed and Princess hoped aboard Farquad's horse. Shrek and Fiona were having seconds thoughts. Donkey forces Shrek's feelings outside and they go back to Farquard. Inside a church a wedding was underway, which Shrek spot. When he clamed he was in love with Fiona, Farquard laughed, but sun start to set which turned Fiona into monster which she was born as. Farquard gotten eaten by the Dragon. Shrek give Fiona a kiss, and making him King Shrek. And they lived ugly after."  
  
Bard waited. After a good story, she told she usually had to wait a bit to get a few questions  
  
"How did Shrek parents feel about this?" asked Beauty.  
  
"The Ogre's parents were shocked when he brought Fiona to them. He got a title from them: Shrek The Surpriser."  
  
"Beauty is on the inside." stated Beauty and The Beast in union.  
  
The Bard replied "You two should know that by now."  
  
The crowd laughed as the Bard leave.  
  
##########THE END##################################################  
  
The story of the monster being Fiona birth from comes from one of the deleted scenes pitch on "Shrek" DVD-- (Disc 2 – 1. – Fiona's Prologue.)—Though I changed her age of escape from teenage to ten.  
  
The storyteller's listeners at the inn were the fantasy tale creatures here are: Aladdin and his Genie, Beauty and her Beast, and Little Mermaid.  
  
See you around!  
  
Dr. Thinker 


End file.
